


The First Angel

by NHarmonic



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Everyone's Depressed in their own way, Grieving, Its Supernatural and the Doctor, Not A Fix-It, Probably ooc, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, Weeping Angel Castiel, Weeping Angels - Freeform, probably more tags but can't think of them, technically, we know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: The Doctor ask for some help to stop the Weeping Angels before they begin and…Castiel sees what he’ll become.





	The First Angel

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is technically SuperWhoLock, but without the Lock. It’s already established, the boys are all BFFs and help each other out from time to time. There is no set timeline for this. The Doctor is on one of his side missions without a companion and the boys are between world-destroying arcs.
> 
> (The Doctor’s Thoughts, cuz he’s always thinking about more than one thing)

“Alright Doc, what’s the mission?” Dean asked, strutting around the TARDIS like he owned the place.

The Doctor grinned in pleasure at the nickname then went serious. “I told you what I needed,” he said in confused exasperation. “Didn’t you study liked I asked?”

“You said they were angels,” Dean shrugged. “I know everything I need to know about them. They’re dicks.”

Dean turned to his friend. “No offense Cas,” he said.

“No, I agree,” Castiel said, his eyes on a far off corner of the TARDIS.

(The Doctor half suspected the angel could see her. Could he?)

“My siblings are-,” Castiel paused, his brow furrowing, “-dicks-.”

“They’re Weeping Angels,” Sam piped up, sitting on of the chairs, book in hand. “For aliens, they have a surprising amount of lore.”

“They’re everywhere,” the Doctor said simply, “All galaxies and every planet within them has some kind of experience with them. However, Earth has the most knowledge of them.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “Weeping Angels? I mean, another word added, most hunters didn’t even know angel-angels existed. What makes these things so different?”

“The lore says they’re everywhere. Every stone statue is capable of being an angel, even a picture could become an angel,” Sam read, “They’re the most dangerous creature around, and if one touches you, that’s it.”

“What happens?” Dean asked.

Sam looked up, just as confused. “It just says they disappear,” he said with a frown.

“They don’t disappear,” the Doctor denied. “Nothing disappears. They time travel.”

Sam and Dean look to the Doctor. From his corner, Castiel pauses, his eyes widening slightly.

“Very few creatures of Earth can time travel Doctor,” Castiel said quietly.

“Well these can,” the Doctor said, and there was a meaningful look between them that Sam or Dean couldn’t understand. 

The Doctor looked at the boys. “The Weeping Angel is a quantum-locked creature, meaning when you look at it, it turns to stone, but when you look away, it can move. That’s why they’re weeping, they hide their faces so they don’t look at each other.”

“And the time travel bit?” Dean asked unbelievingly.

“It’s unknown how they gained the ability,” the Doctor said, “But the Weeping Angel has the ability to send a person into the past.”

The Doctor looked down. “Some call is nice almost. No mess, no fuss. A gentle tap and you’re gone, just like that. You’re forced to live to death in a time that is not your own, alone from the people you once loved. And then they feed off of the energy left behind from all of those days you didn’t live.” the Doctor bit his lip.

Sam and Dean shared a glance. “You’ve dealt with these before Doc?” Sam asked finally.

The Doctor looked up. “Of course I have,” he said, “I travel through time and space, I’ve seen everything.”

“And if we stop these things before they’re created?” Dean asked quietly.

The Doctor shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said, his voice rising. “But we’re going to do it anyways. Because they’re terrible and horrible, and time can be rewritten.”

The TARDIS landed, stopping anymore conversation.

The Doctor looked at Sam. “I assumed you found everything we needed?” he asked, sounding tired.

Sam nodded, holding up his bag of monster-killin’ tools. 

Dean clapped his hands. “Let’s kill this bitch,” he said with false enthusiasm.

They stepped out of the TARDIS into a foggy cemetery. The two men, angel, and Time Lord stopped to observe their surroundings.

“It’s always a graveyard,” Dean sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Castiel looked around with narrow eyes. “It was my understanding that humans adorned their graves with ‘guardian’ ‘angels’,” he said while giving awkward air quotes.

“Then we need to be careful,” Sam said, scanning the area. “The book said any statue can be an angel.”

“There’s no need,” the Doctor denied, “We’re coming to destroy the first, and it isn’t even a Weeping Angel yet. We’re in no danger.”

“What year is this?” Dean asked as they began walking, Castiel taking the rear of their group.

“2102,” the Doctor replied with a grin from the front. “Humans still inhabit the Earth. For now anyways.”

The brothers had nothing to say to that.

“So what makes a Weeping Angel?” Dean asked casually, his arms behind his head.

“There are many legends from many planets; too many to know which one is true,” the Doctor said, then looked at Sam. “Is there an Earth story?”

Sam nodded as he recounted his ingredients. “Yea,” he said, “Something about a mourning creature. A human and creature of some kind were two parts of one whole, when one day the human died, and the creature went into mourning over the humans grave.”

“And that created a crying angel?” Dean asked.

“Weeping,” the Doctor corrected instantly.

Behind them, Castiel was barely keeping calm. His fists were clenched, he was grinding his teeth. Not in anger, but in remorse. He had never heard of this story, but he had a feeling he would know it.

“Whatever,” Dean huffed.

“Story says the creature stood over the human’s grave,” Sam said, “Never left, never moved. Just stood there. Crying.”

“There it is,” the Doctor said quietly.

Instantly they stopped moving and stared. There was a grave on the ground, a simple slab of rock, so old, the engraving had faded away. Over it stood the creature. It looked like an angel, as the name stated, its arms bent and it's hands hiding its face away. The angel was made of a black stone, and smooth like granite; on it back is a pair of wings. Unlike the rest of its body, the angel’s wings were still real, with black feathers that moved subtly with the wind.

There was something in the air, something that was hard to explain. There were great sadness and suffering; it almost made them feel like they were drowning in it, or had thousand-pound weights on their chests. The grief they all felt was unimaginable, and it brought up memories they rather not remember.

“Are we too late?” Sam asked quietly.

“No,” the Doctor said, just as quiet, “In fact, we’re early.”

Castiel moved forward, walking around. Dean reached out. “Careful Cas,” he warned.

“It’s fine,” Castiel said quietly, staring at the angel’s covered face. “It’s still- living… I can smite it before the wings solidify.”

“Cas is that a real angel?” Dean asked, “You know, from upstairs?”

Castiel pursed his lips. “...I can’t be sure,” he said. “It’s… grief… is so great, I can’t sense anything from it.”

“Save it then Castiel,” the Doctor said quietly, “End it’s suffering.”

No more was said as Castiel stared for another moment, silently wishing to see its face because he  _ did _ recognize something. (Something so small, not from the creature, but from the grave it stood over, and it scared Castiel.) Finally, Castiel raised his hand and laid it on the angel’s head.

“Rest,” Castiel uttered, before forcing his grace out.

Dean and Sam grimaced and turned their heads away from the diving light while the Doctor watched. In a moment, it was over. The sorrow was gone, replaced with a feeling of relief, just for a second, before it too was gone. The angel’s wings were stone now as well. Now, it was a true guardian angel, watching over its grave.

The hunters walked forward, Dean looking down curiously at the slab. It was illegible.

“Wonder what kind of man he was to make something so bad come to life,” Dean muttered.

“He was a great and noble man, who put strangers before himself, and cared nothing for himself,” Castiel said, not looking away from the dead angel.

There was silence, and then; “Sounds like a fairy tale.”

“Dude,” Sam hissed at his brother.

Dean shook his head. “Clearly he was a selfish bastard, and so was that thing for waiting for him instead of living it's life,” he said aggressively, then turned around to leave. “Come on Sam.”

Sma looked back at the Doctor and Castiel in worry. 

“Go ahead Sam,” the Doctor assured, “We’ll be with you shortly.”

“Is there something else?” Sam asked in confusion.

The Doctor smiled, and it made him look so old. “No,” he said, “Just a pair of old men who need to catch up with the present.”

Sam stared at Castiel, who still hadn’t looked away. “...Okay,” he hesitated and left.

The Doctor watched him leave, then turned to his friend. “Do you know who it is?” he asked.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, not daring to look down.

“Your bond is greater than I realized,” the Doctor said.

“There aren’t words,” Castiel agreed quietly.

The Doctor turned to the first Weeping Angel. “It isn’t over,” he said quietly. 

“No,” Castiel said, “We’ll leave, and it will disappear. (it was no longer him) Earth is too painful.”

Castiel finally looked at the Doctor. “Never let this happen,” he begged.

The Doctor sighed. “How many times do you think we’ve done this already Castiel?” he asked. “I knew to do this because ‘something’ spoke to one of my regenerations, and told him of this day. And I’ve lived with it for years until I met you three last year.”

Castiel stared. “I see,” he uttered.

“Cas, Doc, you comin?!”

The two beings turned back to Dean, who appeared just in view after the fog. The Doctor stared; this man would create a merciless race, and yet was one of the heroes of this world. Castiel stared, it was Dean. There were no other words.

“Yes Dean,” Castiel said, and moved. There was time to be cherished with his friend.

“Coming,” the Doctor said quietly. They were so young, or old (was Castiel older than him), and they would last forever.

(Did anything?)

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I had wanted to add a picture of Weeping Angel!Castiel, but I couldn’t find the one I had in mind. Anyways, there it is. Please leave a kudos so I know if you like it, and a comment if you have anything to add.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Ja ne~!


End file.
